Chat Line
by kathaka9
Summary: (9:05pm) Chat I have many questions…. (9:09pm) Then ask them….. (9:10pm) How did you buy us both phones Why did you buy me one with a ladybug case Why did you buy us phones in general?
1. Communication is key

Ladybug

 _Chat Noir_

* * *

Friday 13th April 2018

(9:05pm)

Chat I have many questions….

(9:09pm)

 _Then ask them….._

(9:10pm)

How did you buy us both phones

Why did you buy me one with a ladybug case

Why did you buy us phones in general?

(9:12pm)

 _Well to answer the first one I went to a phone store and exchanged paper currency for a phone, not exactly rocket science m'lady_

(9:14pm)

I looked up the phone, it must've cost you at least $300!

(9:15pm)

 _Don't most phones cost that much?_

(9:17pm)

Maybe but there was no need for you to buy me one that much. Now I've gotta pay you back for it!

(9:18pm)

 _It's a gift m'lady! You don't need to pay me back!_

(9:20pm)

Yes I do! You spent 300 on me, that's a fortune!

(9:24pm)

 _Not really, I spend more on Plagg's cheese supply for a week than I did on the phones_

(9:25pm)

How?

(9:27pm)

 _Let's just say I have a high paying job….._

(9:29pm)

Okay…. But why the ladybug case?

(9:32pm)

 _A ladybug for m'lady!_

(9:35pm)

Okay…

(9:37pm)

But why the phones in the first place? I see u everyday bc of akumas!

(9:40pm)

 _So we can communicate_

(9:41pm)

 _Plan patrols_

(9:41pm)

 _Tell each other if we can't make patrols_

(9:42pm)

 _Warn each other about akuma and where they are_

(9:42pm)

I get it Chat

(9:43pm)

 _So we can warn each other if we'll be late_

(9:43pm)

 _Oh….. Well yeah. Don't u think it's a good idea?_

(9:45pm)

I think people are going to notice the fact that I suddenly have a new phone…

(9:46pm)

 _U don't have to show people the phone. Its just for 'superhero business'_

(9:47pm)

Does 'superhero business' consist of u spamming me with cat puns or memes because if you do so I swear to god Chat that I will break this phone over ur head

(9:49pm)

 _MEOUCH! Ladybug y must u hurt me this way_

(9:52pm)

What did i just say?

(9:54pm)

 _Fine no cat puns I got it :(_

(9:56pm)

Good. Dont make me regret this chat

(9:59pm)

 _Don't worry m'lady u wont :D_

* * *

Saturday 14th April 2018

(4:26am)

 _Hey Ladybug, I tried calling u earlier on my baton but I'm guessing ur sleeping like any rational human would be at this hour well unfortunately for us Hawkmoth is anything but a rational human being and has decided to release an akuma at this ungodly hour so if you could come to the seine and help me stop it that would be wonderful thanks._

(4:29am)

Hey Chat, It's Tikki (Ladybug's kwami) I'm doing my best to wake her but she won't budge. It looks like ur gonna have to deal with this by urself.

(4:32am)

 _If u really are Ladybug's kwami then u should know that I can't purify the akuma so I really can't do this without her. I kinda need her to do that crucial step for me._

(4:34am)

Damnit Plagg!

(4:35am)

 _As much as I agree with the sentimen damning him?_

(4:38am)

Nevermind, it's not my secret to tell…. Even though he really should've told u the 1st day….. :(

(4:40am)

 _So is Ladybug going to be coming or do I have to fight this one on my own and then somehow contain the akuma for however long it takes u to wake her up?_

(5:00am)

LB here, I just woke up.

(5:05am)

 _How did u sleep through it? I swear that half of Paris has been awoken by my attempted fight with it_

(5:06am)

I'm a heavy sleeper ok! So what are we dealing with and wheres the akuma?

(5:08am)

 _Kid kept getting nightmares so is putting everyone in Paris into nightmares but they keep acting them out so it's kinda insane out here. Anyone who isn't asleep due to the akuma is awake due to the victims. Anyway she carries around a stuffed toy, pretty sure the akuma is in there._

(5:10am)

A nightmare akuma? That's pretty harmless

(5:12am)

Couldn't it have waited until the sun was up?

(5:14am)

 _HA;F OF PARIS IS TRAPPED IN NIGHTMARES AND A FAIR FEW ARE ACTING THEM OUT LEADING TO PEOPLE WALKING OFF OF THINGS OR DOING OTHER THINGS THAT SLEEPING PEOPLE VERY MUCH SHOULD NOT BE DOING. SO NO LB THIS COULD NOT WAIT!_

(5:16am)

How did u even wake up?

(5:18am)

 _She came to my house and an akuma breaking into ur house is kinda loud. I swear Hawkmoth has no concept of subtlety._

(5:20am)

Alright kitty, so where is she?

(5:24am)

 _Eiffel tower, i'm not sure y bc idk anyone who sleeps there but she's there._

(5:28am)

Okay be there soon

(5:30am)

 _Thank god._

(5:31am)

 _And u thought these phones were a bad idea!_

(10:43am)

I never said they were a bad idea it was more what were u thinking spending so much money on phones when we dont really need them

(10:45am)

 _Excuse me we do need them, last night was proof of that. I swear ur never awake when we get late night akumas i always have to hold them off until morning when u come swooping in_

(10:50am)

Wait…. U never told me we got late night akuma before?

(10:53am)

 _I didn't want u to worry!_

(10:55am)

So when there are early morning akuma those are the ones that were late night?

(10:56am)

 _Some of them. Usually if im there then it was late night_

(10:58am)

Geez kitty when do u even sleep given ur fighting all these late night akuma

(10:59am)

 _SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK_

(11:00am)

Then I am very very weak

(11:02am)

Seriously tho when do u find time to sleep cuz im assuming ur in school and u said u have a job so wtf?

(11:09am)

 _I don't sleep I live off of coffee and more sugar than is healthy for me to consume_

(11:10am)

U have to sleep sometime tho?

(11:12am)

 _I sleep after patrol most of the time_

(11:15am)

Do u need to finish it earlier so u can get enough sleep kitty?

(11:18am)

 _I GET NORMAL AMOUNTS OF SLEEP!_

(11:20am)

Define normal

(11:23am)

 _Like 2-4 hours_

(11:25am)

Thats not normal chat

(11:27am)

Also we finish patrol at midnight and most schools don't start until at least 7, so at the very least u should get 6 hours, how do u only get 2-4?

(11:29am)

 _Why r u so concerned about how much sleep i get? I really dont mind facing the early morning akuma I just would prefer not having to go to school exhausted with Plagg bugging me about cheese_

(11:30am)

We're partners Chat, of course I care about u.

(11:31am)

 _Then trust me bugaboo, I'm fine._

(11:34am)

Alright Chat, I trust u. But let me know if u need a break or want to cut down patrol, I dont want u passing out on me.

(11:36am)

 _As if! U let me know too LB, I'd be lost without u._

(11:38am)

U seemedfine this morning without me

(11:40am)

 _If things are too much for u then take a break, just let me know so im not waiting for u also i do kinda need u for akuma cuz i cant purify them_

(11:42am)

U got it kitty.

(11:45am)

My friend is sending me odd looks over my new phone so ttyl

(11:47am)

 _No problemo LB cant have ur friend catching on…_

(11:48am)

 _Hahahahah CATching….. Get it?_

(11:49am)

 _Hello?_

(5:42pm)

WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CAT PUNS?

(5:43pm)

 _Hello and thank you for messaging Chat line where miraculous is my gain and puns keep us sane. Chat is unable to come to the phone right now but please text one of the following according to what you desire:_

 _If you are ladybug and desire a date with Chat Noir please press 1_

 _If the reason you are texting is pun related press 2_

 _If there is an akuma attack currently going on and I am immediately required then I apologize for being indisposed but leave the name powers and location of the akuma after pressing 3._

 _If Paris is in some kind of other danger or if you are Ladybug in danger please press 4_

 _If this is something to do with my terrible sleep habits then this is not Chat Noir but Jake from State farm_

 _If you are Hawkmoth then press 5 and the police will be notified, also if you are hawkmoth this is not Chat Noir, this is your imagination and you have not texted anyone woooooooooo_

 _If you are Tikki and wish to talk to Plagg then he says text a cheese emoji_

 _If your message is not any of the above then press 42 and type what your message actually is._

 _Thank you for messaging Chat Line and I will get back to you as soon as possible_

(5:50pm)

Wtf chat what is that message? I know ur there bc u had to have been there to actually send it. But fine. 2.

(5:53pm)

 _You have selected 2 for pun related, what is the message you would like to get across about puns?_

(5:55pm)

What are u doing chat pls stop

(5:56pm)

 _#CANT STOP WONT STOP_

(5:59pm)

Smashing this phone over ur head is sounding more and more tempting by the second…..

(6:01pm)

 _I thought i was ur friend and u cared about me and other sentimental words!_

(6:03pm)

As ur friend I regret everything about this conversation and this friendship

(6:06pm)

 _BETRAYAL!_

Sunday 15th April 2018

(1:03am)

 _Ok I get that u were mad but was that any reason to throw me in the seine?_


	2. What are the chances

Ladybug

 _Chat noir_

* * *

Sunday 15th April

(4:34pm)

U were fine u big baby

(4:35pm)

 _YOU THREW ME INTO A RIVER M'LADY_

(4:38pm)

So? I've thrown u at akumas before and u didnt care then

(4:40pm)

 _THAT WAS DIFFERENT_

(4:43pm)

Different how?

(4:45pm)

 _We had to stop the akumas u just threw me into the siene this time cuz u were mad_

(4:46pm)

 _Havent u ever heard all the sayings about cats and water?_

(4:48pm)

What about cats and water?

(4:50pm)

 _Cats HATE water_

(4:51pm)

Ur not a cat tho

(5:02pm)

 _HOW DARE U_

(5:03pm)

 _I could forgive u throwing me in the siene but how dare u call me not a cat!_

(5:04pm)

UR NOT A CAT!

(5:05pm)

 _YES I AM_

(5:07pm)

Is the miraculous messing with ur brain? Bc u look pretty human to me

(5:08pm)

 _Thats the outside, on the inside i am a cat_

(5:10pm)

JUST BC UR NAME IS CHAT NOIR DOESNT MAKE U AN ACTUAL CAT

(5:11pm)

 _DOES TO!_

(5:14pm)

 _How dare u betray me this way I am insulted._

(5:16pm)

Well ur the one insisting that ur a cat….. :P

(5:17pm)

 _U know what?_

(5:17pm)

What?

(5:19pm)

 _I dont know where that sentence was going but i assure u that it was gonna have a very dramatic and epic end that would purrfectly purrtray the point i was trying to get across_

(5:20pm)

Chat do u want to end up back in the siene?

(5:21pm)

 _NO Y WOULD I WANT THAT_

(5:23pm)

Bc u seem to have forgotten the reason i threw u in there in the first place

(5:24pm)

 _U R EVIL BUGABOO_

(5:29pm)

Thanks kitty :)

* * *

Monday 16th April 2018

(3:04am)

Hey Chat r u awake?

(3:05am)

 _No im asleep :/_

(3:07am)

Oh… then I guess I'll wait until ur awake then

(3:09am)

 _I was joking I'm awake_

(3:12am)

 _What do u need m'lady?_

(3:13am)

 _Is there an akuma? Is Paris in danger?_

(3:14am)

 _Do u finally accept my love?_

(3:15am)

 _Has Hawkmoth miraculously decided to give up crime and become a fashion designer?_

(3:16am)

No

(3:17am)

 _Then what is it?_

(3:17am)

 _Is it urgent?_

(3:18am)

Yes

(3:19am)

 _Are u dying :O_

(3:20am)

No?

(3:21am)

 _R u hurt?_

(3:21am)

 _R u in danger?_

(3:22am)

Yes

(3:23am)

 _TO WHICH THING?_

(3:24am)

I'm in danger of failing school

(3:26am)

 _Ur in danger of failing school?_

(3:27am)

Yes

(3:28am)

 _I THOUGHT U WERE IN ACTUAL DANGER DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT BUGABOO I JUST LOST ONE OF MY NINE LIVES_

(3:29am)

Stop being so overdramatic Chat

(3:30am)

 _I am being just the right amount of dramatic bugaboo!_

(3:32am)

Can u just help me with my homework?

(3:34am)

 _Let me get this straight…. U texted me at 3am and made me think u were in danger so u could get me to help u with ur homework_

(3:35am)

Sorry kitty, In didn't realise u were asleep, i wouldve asked tikki but shes asleep

(3:36am)

 _Oh i wasn't asleep i may or may not have been playing UMS 3 for the past three hours…_

(3:38am)

GO TO SLEEP

(3:39am)

 _I thought u wanted me to help with ur homework_

(3:40am)

Ok help me with my homework then go to sleep

(3:41am)

 _Yeah sure I'll 'go to sleep' right…._

(3:43am)

Anyway ur terrible sleeping habits aside what do u know about science?

(3:44am)

 _I'd like to think a lot_

(3:45am)

What about chemistry?

(3:46am)

 _Is this the subject chemistry or the burning chemistry between us?_

(3:47am)

:/ the subject :/

(3:48am)

 _Ok right well i'm still in my element so hit me up_

(3:49am)

Wait I read it wrong it's not chem its physics

(3:50am)

 _How do u read chem as physics? They look nothing alike?_

(3:52am)

IM TIRED OK

(3:53am)

 _Why r u doing homework at 4am then? Y dont u take ur own advice and sleep?_

(3:54am)

BC THIS IS DUE IN THE MORNING AND I NEED TO GET IT DONE I CAN SLEEP ONCE ITS DONE

(3:55am)

 _Then maybe tell me what its asking u so i can help u get it done?_

(3:57am)

But what if u figure out my identity based off my homework?

(3:59am)

 _Ladybug… the chances of that happening are super low given almost every teenager in paris has homework what r the chances of u having the exact same homework as me and me figuring that out by one question_

(4:01am)

Ok ok… How do I find impulse also what is impulse?

(4:03am)

 _Impulse is just the change in momentum u find it by Force x time_

(4:09am)

Ok ok next question whats newtons 3rd law?

(4:10am)

 _Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. Now will there be anything else? Also if ur next question is the same as my homework the answer is 63N_

(4:23am)

HOW DID U KNOW HTAT R U STALKING ME

(4:24am)

 _No I just recognised the questions u were asking me were all on my own homework so figured that it might be true, I'm guessing I was right?_

(4:25am)

U WERE AND THAT SHOULDNT BE POSSIBLE

(4:26am)

 _Yeah what r the chances that 2 random kids who happen to be superheroes in Paris goto the same school so have the same homework_

(4:28am)

I KNEW U WERE STALKING ME

(4:29am)

 _Im not stalking u I have some respect LB_

(4:30am)

Ok ok so we go to the same school…. Thats a thing

(4:32am)

 _Uh yeah._

(4:35am)

Im going to sleep

(4:36am)

 _Uh yeah…_

(4:37am)

U should go to sleep aswell

(4:38am)

 _Uh no..._

(4:39am)

Chat go to sleep

(4:40am)

 _Its only 4am_

(4:41am)

EXACTLY ITS 4AM GO TO SLEEP

(4:43am)

 _I have to get up in like an hour anyway whats the point_

(4:44am)

The point is that i dont want my partner dying

(4:45am)

 _If anything is gonna kill me bugaboo thats gonna be u_

(3:22pm)

 _WE GO TO THE SAME SCHOOL_

(3:23pm)

 _THAT EXPLAINS HOW U WERE SO QUICK ALL THOSE TIMES ALL THOSE AKUMAS ATTACKED SCHOOL_

(3:24pm)

Chat…. Stop were already getting too close to each others identies

(3:25pm)

 _No m'lady it all makes sense now…. That why how u got in during horificator and how ur always like instantly there…. HOW DIDNT WE REALISE_

(3:27pm)

Magic :/

(3:30pm)

 _True…._

(8:43pm)

 _M'lady do u think Hawkmoth knows?_

(8:45pm)

Do ithink hawkmoth knows what?

(8:45pm)

 _What school we go to_

(8:46pm)

Y would he?

(8:47pm)

 _Dont u think its odd how many akuma have appeared at our school compared to any other school_

(8:49pm)

I assumed that was just because Chloe goes there

(8:50pm)

 _But think about it m'lady it cant just be a cooincidence_

(8:52pm)

 _Surely hes noticed that we always show up quickest at the school akumas and thats why theres so many there_

(8:56pm)

Chat….. Chloe goes there. Pretty sure theres so many there just bc of chloe being chloe.

(8:57pm)

And even if he does know we show up there quickly there are a number of reasons to explain that

(8:58pm)

Like maybe our miraculous's allow us to teleport

(8:59pm)

Maybe he thinks we watch chloe bc she is ground zero for many akuma

(9:00pm)

Maybe he thinks we have an alert system

(9:02pm)

Like seriously what are the chances of him putting together the fact we go there when it took us until now to put it together ourselves and WE GO THERE

(9:04pm)

 _I guess so… . but still what if he does know?_

(9:05pm)

I'm almost certain that he doesnt :/

(9:06pm)

 _I guess ur right after all what are the chances_

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Hawkmoth was pacing around his butterfly lair getting more and more frustrated that there was nobody in Paris currently angry enough for him to akumatized. He would've akumatized himself but he'd already played that card and didn't want Ladybug and Chat Noir to key into the fact he could akumatized people more than once, after all, he had to keep some tricks up his sleeve.

Unfortunately, without anyone to akumatize his lair was incredibly boring. He hadn't realised when he'd first designed it but he'd made a major design flaw in not putting a single bit of furniture in the room aside from the table in the corner which as he'd experimented with in the past didn't offer anything but he couldn't exactly take it out given his dramatic entrance elevator wasn't big enough to fit a table into.

The next problem was that unlike Ladybug and Chat Noir who seemed to be able to do almost anything on their respective weapons he, unfortunately, couldn't do anything on his own and his civilian phone disappeared with the transformation. It also wasn't like he could change back, what if someone got mad? Of course, there were mad people but they weren't interesting people or weren't the type of people he wanted to akumatize. After all, he wasn't about to make the mistakes of Mr Pigeon, Robustus or Gigantor again, those akuma's had been total failures and he really didn't want to repeat them again. He had a reputation of a serious villain to uphold.

Of course, that was what left him sitting alone in his lair with nothing to do but grumble over Ladybug and Chat Noir. He was getting increasingly frustrated that they always managed to stop his akumas no matter what he tried. He couldn't understand it, even when he'd have the two of them trapped they'd escape. Actually, he pondered how had they even gotten in when Horrificator had trapped them in the school with her pink goo because almost as soon as she'd been akumatized she'd enclosed the school in pink goo…

How? How had they gotten in? He knew that the outside hadn't been breached because a news crew had shown up during the battle and showed the outside of the entire building and there was almost certainly hadn't been breached in any way and he'd seen through her own eyes that they seemed to be struggling with breaking the goo so how had they gotten in?

There were two options either the two had magical teleporting powers he was somehow unaware of or they'd already been in the school. He was pretty sure that teleportation was unlikely given that probably would've been included in the book on the miraculous that covered everything from the kwami's favourite foods to the first discovery of the miraculous. So teleportation unlikely…..

Then it clicked the only logical solution (aside from them being students but the only student he would be willing to be beaten by would be his son and Adrien couldn't be Chat Noir given the whole gorilla fiasco) they had to work in the school! That was the only way they could possibly get to the school so quickly every time! Clearly, the only possible logical solution was that they worked there!

(Cue Nooroo facepalming from wherever kwami go when sucked inside the miraculous)


	3. Speculation

Ladybug

 _Chat Noir_

(3:43am)

 _Hey LB guess what?_

(3:44am)

I GUESS THAT I WANT TO SLEEP

(3:45am)

 _Too bad hawkmoth sent out an akuma then….._

(3:47am)

Doesnt he have anything better to do

(3:48am)

 _Its 3am its not like he could go hang out with his probably non existant friends :/_

(3:50am)

I meant sleeping chat

(3:51am)

Like any other normal human being would be doing right now

(3:53am)  
 _Im actually surpurrised ur awake tbh_

(3:54am)

Tikki turned up the volume on my phone to maximum. I woke up to the annoying sound of a thousand cats meowing

(3:55am)

Speaking of meowing cats why did u set the ringtone to cat sounds?

(3:57am)

 _I wanted u to know it was me_

(3:59am)

UR LITERALLY THE ONLY PERSON IN THAT PHONE AND THE ONLY ONE WITH ITS NUMBER WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE?

(4:00am)

 _That ladyblogger girl? Alya?_

(4:03am)

She may be good but shes not that good.

(4:06am)

Anyway what is this akuma that is so important anyway

(4:09am)

 _All i know is she has fire powers and i dont really wanna get burnt_

(4:11am)

WHY?

(4:14am)

 _Bc beliee it or not i dont want to die…._

(4:16am)

I meant why did he have to maje a fire akuma at 4 in the god damn morning i swear when we eventually defeat him im gonna punch him so hard he'll be seeing stars for the rest of his life :(

(4:20am)

 _U wouldnt have even woken up for it if i hadnt texted u_

(4:21am)

Just where is this akuma i need to get my anger out and give hawkbutt a peace of my mind

(4:24am)

 _Near the school_

(4:25am)

Im on my way. Dont get killed in the meantime

(4:27am)

 _Ill try my best_

(4:29am)

NO U WILL NOT GET KILLED U HEAR ME CHAT

(4:30am)

 _I dont hear u we are texting…. but i will not get killed if i can help it_

(4:31am)

CHAT IM SERIOUS

(4:32am)

 _I dont need serious i need m'lady so get down here and beat the akuma so u can sleep and i can get back to my whining kwami and homework_

(4:34am)

Y WERE U DOING HOMEWORK AT 4AM

(4:35am)

 _WHEN ELSE AM I MEANT TO DO IT_

(4:38am)

DURING THE DAY?

(4:39am)

 _I dont have time during the day!_

(4:40am)

 _Whats taking u so long?_

(4:41am)

I sorta forgot tikki and had to go back for her

(4:42am)

 _How did u forget tikki? Y didnt u just transform at ur house?_

(4:43am)

BC IM TIRED OK CHAT

(4:44am)

 _Ok lb now get down here before I become deep fried and crispy_

(4:55am)

IM THERE U IDIOT

(4:56am)

UR NOT HERE THO SO WHERE R U AND AKUMA?

(4:57am)

 _I threw her in the seine_

(5:00am)

U threw her in the seine?

(5:01am)

 _Yeah… it seemed like a good idea_

(5:02am)

It was i just didnt know u were that capable…..

(5:04am)

 _RUDE I SAVED UR LIFE_

(5:04am)

No?

(5:05am)

 _Timebreaker, dark cupid, kissou etc_

(5:06am)

Ok point made

(5:07am)

 _Now get over here and purify the akuma_

* * *

(11:04am)

 _Hey ladybug do u think this is part of hawkmoths plan?_

(11:06am)

Us textinf? No i think that was u so unless u have something to tell me chat then no

(11:09am)

 _No not us texting the akumas_

(11:10am)

Chat weve known since day 1 that akuma were his entire plan bc hes too scared toshow himself.

(11:11am)

 _No the late night akumas_

(11:13am)

Maybe he just has a life during the day?

(11:14am)

 _The man has time to torment paris and two random children with butterflies i doubt he has a life_

(11:15am)

True, after all imagine how much time he had to waste to come up with some of those god awful akuma designs

(11:17am)

 _Bubbler flashbacks_

(11:18am)

What was he even thinking with bubbler he looked like a giant baby toy

(11:19am)

 _Maybe he wasnt_

(11:23am)

 _Wait out of every akuma bubbler had by far the worst outfit, do u think that was purposeful?_

(11:24am)

What do u mean?

(11:25am)

 _Think about it other akumas some got better outfits than others but why give bubbler the worst outfit out of everyone?_

(11:26am)

Coincidence?

(11:27am)

 _I THINK NOT!_

(11:28am)

 _Maybe he has some connection to the bubbler and chose the outfit purposefully bc he doesnt like him?_

(11:29am)

So u think hawkmoth might know Nino?

(11:30am)

 _Its possible…._

(11:33am)

That doesnt relly narrow it down kitty

(11:35am)

 _Ok ok another theory then. What if Hawkmoth is just a fashion designer?_

(11:37am)

Two things:

U put way to much time thinking about this

No fashion designer would ever create some of those outfits

(11:39am)

 _But thats the thing isn't it. Maybe hes trying to throw us off his scent. after all some have actually good outfits others are horrendous. Maybe its part of his plan_

(11:40am)

Y did u put so much thought into this?

(11:43am)

 _Boredom_

(11:49am)

Look chat i appreciate it but i think ur overthinking things. For all we know Hawkmoth could be ur father or he could be a strange hermit in a butterfly cave we dont know anything about him other than that he wants our miraculouses

(11:50am)

 _Tbh wouldnt be surprised if my father had a secret butterfly cave_

(11:52am)

Y would ur dad have a butterfly cave?

(11:54am

 _Idk but i wouldnt be surprised if he did_

(11:55am)

Should I be concerned about you joining the darkside?

(11:57am)

 _No its not like he has time to be hawkmoth or anything lol_

(11:58am)

 _Also hes been akumatized before and as far as we know hawkmoth cannot akumatize himself_

(12:00pm)

I would still like to know y ur dad would have a butterfly cave tho

(12:02pm)

Also if he did how would u not know it existed bc im assuming u live with him

(12:04pm)

 _ITS A BIG HOUSE OK_

(12:05pm)

 _I didn't even know it had a basement until yesterday_

(12:06pm)

How did u not know ur own house had a basement?

(12:07pm)

 _According to Plagg it's bc im blind_

(12:08pm)

Id say plagg is correct in this instance

(12:10pm)

 _ITS A BIG HOUSE LIKE U DONT HAVE PLACES IN UR HOUSE U DIDNT KNOW EXISTED_

(12:11pm)

I know my house like the back of my hand.

(12:14pm)

 _Lucky u :/_

(12:17pm)

But seriously y would ur dad want a butterfly cave bc u said u wouldnt be surprised if he had one

(12:19pm)

 _Idk its not like i see him enough to know otherwise_

(12:20pm)

 _Can we just pretend i never said that…_

(12:22pm)

What do u mean u dont see ur dad?

(12:24pm)

 _I never said that what are u talking about_

(12:25pm)

Chat

(12:26pm)

U cant just pretend this out of existance

(12:27pm)

 _I can and I will_

(12:30pm)

CHAT TOM NOIR U WILL TELL ME THIS INSTANCE

(12:32pm)

 _Tom?_

(12:34pm)

I dontknow ur middle name so i made one up

(12:35pm)

 _But seriously Tom?_

(12:39pm)

CHAT FELIX NOIR WE R TALKING ABOUT THIS

(12:40pm)

 _Despite my middle name not being felix i think i should change it to felix now….._

(12:41pm)

 _Maybe i should create a new alter ego called Felix and be all cool and edgy_

(12:42pm)

As if u could be either of those things

(12:42pm)

Now about ur dad….

(12:43pm)

 _Its not biggie seriously_

(12:43pm)

 _Hes just really busy_

(12:46pm)

Too busy to spend time with you?

(12:47pm)

 _Its honestly ok LB im used to it._

(12:50pm)

U shouldn't have to be kitty

(12:52pm)

What about ur mum?

(12:53pm)

 _Can we not do this_

(12:53pm)

 _Please?_

(12:55pm)

U ok kitty?

(12:56pm)

I didnt mean to offend u or anything

(12:59pm)

 _Im not offended id just rather not talk about this_

(12:59pm)

 _Secret identities and all that_

(1:01pm)

While im sure thats not the truth I'll drop it as long as u tell me one thing

(1:02pm)

Are u safe?

(1:04pm)

 _Yeah LB im safe_

(1:05pm)

 _Its not like my dad is actually hawkmoth or anything how crazy would that be_

(1:07pm)

As long as ur safe Chat idk what id do without u

(1:08pm)

 _Aw u care about me :)_

(1:09pm)

And there goes the moment :/


End file.
